SandClan/Roleplay
Archives: http://everything-and-anything.wikia.com/wiki/SandClan/Roleplay/Archive_1 Bitternfoot padded out of camp, with the intent of going hunting. With all the new kits being born, there would definitely be a need for prey. He wondered when Dustheart would be kitting. He couldn't wait to meet his kits, teach them to hunt, fight, make them into loyal warriors of SandClan Russetpaw padded back into camp, his eyes darkened with anger. He padded into the medicine den silently, waiting for Mosquitowhisker to return. 13:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Mosquitowhisker padded into the medicine den, hesitating when he smelled his apprentice. "Russetpaw, I've just helped Poppyflight deliver her kits, and Pigeonpaw gave birth to a litter of six healthy kits. I swear if that apprentice has nothing better to do than get herself pregnant, you might as well tend to her, because I might just blow my top," the medicine cat meowed, his eyes narrowed at his apprentice. Pigeonpaw quietly named her kits. Little did Cootclaw know, these kits weren't his. The queen named her litter. The first born; Whiskerkit. The second; Icekit. The third; Yellowkit. The fourth; Ivykit. The fifth; Stormkit. She waited to name the sixth, dozing into sleep, her kits suckling contently. 13:53, 07/30/2013 Russetpaw glared at him. "You expect me to do things for you, yet you treat me like dirt. I'm done with this, Mosquitowhisker. If you're my mentor, I no longer want to be a medicine cat apprentice. I did, but after being treated horribly, I'm not doing it anymore." The apprentice padded out of the den, hissing. 13:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) "That's part of being an apprentice in SandClan! You don't like it, there are plenty other Clans!" The angered medicine cat called after the apprentice. No more apprentice... Perhaps on of Pigeonpaw's kits will take and interest... Like Mudkit. Hmm. Pigeonpaw's first litter scampered into the nursery. They watched as their mother slept, and as their siblings suckled. "They're so little!" Gullkit whispered. Oatkit hissed at her sister. "Be quiet or you'll wake Mum!" Pigeonpaw lifted her head. "Come on dears, my next is quite large, came lay down. Becreful of you hal-sib- I mean, your totally, completely full siblings," she winced as she let it slip. Cootclaw looked wounded as he put two and two together. "These kits aren't mine, are they? Is that why you wouldn't let me name them? If they aren't mine, who's the father, hmm?" Pigeonpaw fell silent. "I can't say," she meowed finally, "If you can't handle that, then you don't need to be here. We may have done... the thing, but these kits are not yours. In fact, come here and I'll tell you who the lovely father is." Cootclaw padded up to the queen. He bent over, and she whispered in his ear. "Mosquitowhisker," she barely managed to find her voice. Cootclaw hissed. "Applestar will not be happy," he growled, staring at his former mate. Pigeonpaw looked him dead in the eyes. "Mosquitowhisker and I love these kits. He knows he can't raise them. Not that he was ever fond of kits. I don't know why he chose to be a medicine cat. Perhaps that's why he's trying to train an apprentice so early on. He wants to be a warrior. And be with me." Mosquitowhisker padded into the nursery. "She's right, Cootclaw. Exactly right." 14:11, 07/30/2013 Russetpaw padded into the nursery, smirking. "So my mentor broke the warrior code, didn't he? Mosquitowhisker, if you want to be a warrior that badly, give me my full name. I know the herbs, and I've basically completed my training. Make me a full medicine cat, and you can step down, or else...well, I'm sure Applestar would love to hear how an apprentice, and the Clan's medicine cat had kits together." 14:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Mosuitowhisker laughed. "As if. You just stormed out of the den saying you were no longer my apprentice. But, if this is what you wish. Russetpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Russetclaw. I'll take you to the Moonfall... whenever I feel I'm ready to go. Until then, you're now the full medicine cat. I step down." 14:24, 07/30/2013 "Cut the attitude," Russetclaw snapped. "Or I'll go straight to Applestar with the news of your new offspring. The real reason you've stepped down." 14:29, July 30, 2013 (UTC) "Getting cocky, aren't we, Russet''worm''? How about I tell our leader myself?" Mosquitowhisker padded out of the camp. He easily tracked down the red-brown tabby leader. "I have news. My mate, Pigeonpaw, has just given birth to our kits. I have stepped down as medicine cat. Russetclaw is now your medicine cat," the grey-brown tom informed the leader. Without waiting for a reply, he trotted back to camp, curling around his mate when he got into the nursery. 14:38, 07/30/2013 Russetclaw stalked back into the medicine den, and curled into his nest. 15:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeloowkit lifted his muzzle adn squeaked as his father settled into the nest. Icekit hissed at his father, not used to the scent. By now, Cootclaw had spread the news throughout the camp. "My former mate had kits with the medicine cat!" He yowled, wanting to make sure everycat heard him. Smiles and laughter spead through the camp. "I knew Mosquitowhisker wan't destined to be a medicine cat!" One cat meowed. Another tuned the first cat and laughed. "I knew he had a soft spot for Pigeonpaw," the second cat meowed. Cootclaw hissed at the cats. "You don't get it do you!" He growled, spittle flying. He stormed into the nursery and picked up Oatkit. "You're coming with me," he purred to his daughter. "Put. Me. DOWN!" Oatkit flailed her paws in the air. Mosquitowhisker got to his paws and growled in Cootclaw's face. "Put her down. Put my mate's daughter down right now, you ignorant flea-bag!" Oatkit struggled. "Dad, help me!" She squeaked, calling the former medicine cat 'dad'. Cootclaw's stomach plummeted. "He's not your father, honey! I'm your father!" Pigeonpaw hissed at her former mate. "Not anymore, you aren't!" She climbed to her paws, ignoring the protests of her newborns. "Give me my daughter. Right. Now." the apprentice growled, her claws unsheathing. Cootclaw set Oatkit down behind him. "No. She's coming with me. To MistClan," he hissed. Pigeonpaw slashed Cootclaw's face. "You are not taking my daughter anywhere you rotten excuse for a father!" 15:54, 07/30/2013 "They're all wonderful, Poppyflight," Firefeather purred as he entered the nursery. "Should we go ahead and name them?" the queen asked, curling her tail around the kits. "Of course!" the tom mewed. "How about Morningkit for the little tortoiseshell?" Firefeather asked. "She looks almost exactly like you." "Alright," Poppyflight mewed, "And Quailkit for the brown one?" "That's perfect. And for the slivery-gray one, Bleakit?" Poppyflight nodded. "Morningkit, Quailkit, and Bleakit it is." she mewed, touching her tail to each one. is a bit in the past and I'm just too lazy to catch up with recent events atm ouo 20:15, 07/30/2013 Category:Roleplay